It is known in the art to provide passenger vehicles with a lighting system having various exterior lamps. The exterior lamps are lighting and signaling devices located on the front, sides, and rear of the vehicle. One purpose of the exterior lamps is to provide illumination for the driver to operate the vehicle safely. Another purpose of the lamps is to provide information regarding the vehicle presence and vehicle operating state to others.
Vehicles are often equipped with projector headlamp systems located on a front portion of the vehicle. Most projector headlamp systems in production combine a halogen or High Intensity Discharge (HID) source with a reflector, a lens, and a transparent cover that protects working parts and enhances appearance. Headlamps usually have a high beam function and a low beam function, as well as a daytime running operation. The vehicles also have taillamps to provide lighting behind the vehicle and improve the visibility of the vehicle from behind.
Other exterior lamps are also commonly provided on a vehicle. Brakelamps are placed on the rear portion of the vehicle, which illuminate during a braking operation to inform others that the vehicle is slowing or stopping. Often the taillamps and the brakelamps are combined into a rear combination lamp. Foglamps and parklamps are also often placed on a vehicle to provide lighting during poor visibility operations and while the vehicle is parked, respectively.
Turn signal lamps are provided on the front portion and rear portion of the vehicle and are used to signal a turning operation by the vehicle. The turn signal lamps may be incorporated into other existing exterior lamps, or be separate lamps on the vehicle.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are becoming more common as a light source in headlamps, rear combination lamps, and other exterior lamps in vehicles. LED headlamps consume less energy that halogen bulbs or HID lamps, and have a longer lifetime before replacement.